nothing to lose
by babywillow
Summary: The Scoobies fight against Glory. Spike get an unexpected visit. Buffy/Spike shipper.


Title of Story: NOTHING TO LOSE  
Author: BABYWILLOW  
E-Mail Address:babywillow@caramail.com  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: no spoilers!  
Distribution: nothing to lose official site, evilness of my heart, decent spot of violence  
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy the vampire slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy, and the WB.   
Feedback: anytime…  
Author's Notes: The story takes place after the episodes "into the woods" and "reunion".   
The story was written way before the episode "crush" aired!  
My fanfic is written as a script. Enjoy...  
Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to JAMES MARSTERS, the source of all my inspiration...  
::insert Story Here::   
  
TEASER  
  
Night in a dark basement. A ceremony is taking place, led by Glory herself. She has her arms lifted and she is in some kind of trance. Around her are standing three demons, repeating each word she is saying. A huge light appears and it takes over the entire room. Then Glory's eyes turn blue. She gets up with a smile and looks around her.   
Glory: "Let's see where the key is hiding..."  
Cut to the magic shop where everyone is researching through books.   
Buffy is fighting Xander who falls to the ground very hard.   
Giles:" Xander, would you like me to continue the training with Buffy."   
Xander: "I beg you to!"   
Buffy helps him getting up. Willow enters.   
Willow: "I think we have a lead."   
They all go to Tara who's sitting next to Anya.   
Anya: "It says here that *the key* is a powerful entity. It has some kind of mission. " She hands her book to Giles.   
Tara: "It says also that it has very strong powers."   
Willow: "but how are we supposed to find *that key*?"  
Buffy and Giles look at each other. Buffy turns to glance at Dawn who's asleep in a corner of the shop, on a sofa. She smiles a bit, but then she sees Dawn glowing. Buffy panics and calls Giles. Everybody comes rushing. Dawn wakes up and looks at them. Her eyes turn blue. She gets scared when she sees everybody's staring at her.   
Dawn: "What's going on?"   
Suddenly the door of the shop opens wide and Glory appears. Buffy jumps to hide Dawn but Glory approaches her, smiling evilly.   
Dawn starts screaming, hidden behind Buffy. Glory and Dawn's eyes go back to normal. Glory's demons arrive.   
Glory: "There you are..."  
  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
SCENE 1   
  
A fight starts between the Scoobies and Glory's gang. Xander and Willow are handling a demon that was running after Anya. Tara is leading Dawn aside. Buffy is fighting Glory. Giles tries to take Dawn away but he is attacked. Buffy is thrown to the floor while Glory goes to Dawn. Tara comes to stop her but she gets hit very hard and falls unconscious to the ground.   
Willow: "Tara!"   
Dawn is screaming. Buffy tries to get up with difficulty. Suddenly the door explodes in pieces, and Spike appears. He sees what's going on and rushes to Dawn. He punches Glory and grabs Dawn, leading her out of the magic shop. Glory is unnerved. She looks around to find that all her demons are dead. She runs out and disappears into the night.   
The Scoobies gets up.   
Xander: "What was that all about?"   
Buffy hurries out. Giles look at them all.   
Giles: "Dawn is...she's the key."   
They all stare at him in disbelief.   
  
Buffy arrives at her house and finds Joyce and Dawn hugging. Spike backs away to leave them alone. Dawn smiles at him and gets in the house. Joyce sees Buffy and she looks less worried. Spike turns to go but Buffy stops him.   
Spike: "Slayer..."  
Buffy: "Spike...how did you know that we were in danger?"   
Spike: "I saw her coming your way with her gang. It seemed pretty clear that she would make trouble."   
They look at each other.   
Spike: "She knows about her."   
Buffy nods to indicate worry.   
Spike: "That chick is a bloody loony. I would take her seriously."   
Buffy: "I am...look...thanks. I don't know what I would've done if she'd hurt Dawn."   
Spike nods.   
Spike: "Yeah, pet, you owe me bigtime."   
He turns to go as Giles and the others arrive. He disappears while Buffy watches him from afar.   
Giles: "Is she OK?"   
Buffy: "Yeah."   
The Scoobies look at Buffy.   
Xander: "So it's true. She never was your sister?" Giles nods to Buffy.   
Buffy: "Guys, I know it's huge. I had troubles understanding what that means. But the important thing is that it has to stay between us."   
Willow: "Sure. That's just so weird…" Xander: " I can remember every night I baby-sat her."   
Willow is holding Tara's hand. Tara looks injured.   
Buffy: "Are you OK?"   
Tara nods and smiles.   
Tara: "I feel like a truck just hit me, but I think I'll survive."   
Buffy turns to go.   
Buffy: "I'd better go see Dawn…"  
Everybody nods and leaves.   
  
  
SCENE 2   
  
Buffy knocks on Dawn's door. She gets in and finds her crying in her mother's arms. Joyce and Buffy exchange a look.   
Joyce kisses her forehead and leaves the room. Buffy comes to sit next to her.   
Buffy: "Dawn. It's OK, she's gone."   
Dawn: "Why me? Why was she looking for me?"   
Buffy: "She is pretty much insane. She could've picked up on any of us."   
Dawn: "No, she looked at me with her…scary eyes. It's like she wanted to kill me."   
Dawn starts to sob again. Buffy caresses her hair and hugs her.   
Buffy: "I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid."   
Buffy looks outside her window with a worried look on her face.   
  
Next evening. Buffy enters Spike's crypt. She looks around her and finds one of her sweater. She picks it up. Suddenly she turns to find Spike standing behind her.   
Spike: "What are you doing here?"   
Buffy: "I was looking for...it's my sweater!"   
Spike: "Yeah, I needed it to..."  
She looks at him with her arms folded.   
Buffy: "To...?"  
Spike: "It's for Harmony. She liked it..."  
Buffy: "Harmony? She's still around? "  
Spike stares at her.   
Spike: "Jealous, pet?"   
Buffy grins.   
Buffy: "Whatever... I came to ask you something."   
Spike sits.   
Buffy: "How did you know about Dawn? I never told you, and Giles and I were the only ones who knew. So?"   
Spike: "You know you can't hide anything from me. I have ears everywhere."   
Buffy is not convinced.   
Spike: "Be glad I was there tonight cause…I probably saved her life. I'm a hero."   
Buffy gets a worried look. She comes to sit next to him.   
Spike: "Hey, what's the matter?"   
Buffy: "Everything sucks. Glory is a total freak. I have no idea how to stop her. "  
Buffy gets emotional. Spike looks at her lips as if he were going to kiss her. He comes to hug her but just as he is about to do so, Buffy gets up to go.   
Buffy: "I have to go. I should not let her be by herself."   
Buffy starts to leave and Spike stares at her in admiration.   
She suddenly turns to look at him and sees his weird expression. She grins.   
Buffy: "If you take anything from my house again, I'll stake you"  
Spike takes the sweater she left behind and smiles.   
  
  
SCENE 3   
  
Buffy is on her way home when she hears steps behind her. She grabs a stake and turns. Suddenly she finds herself face to face with Angel.   
Buffy: "Angel?"   
Angel: "Buffy...we have to talk."   
Buffy: "It's not a good time. I have too much going on right now, Angel "  
Angel: "I didn't plan this, Buffy."   
He takes a moment.   
Angel: "I think you should know that..."  
  
Cut to Spike's crypt. He is sitting in front of his TV.   
He hears noises and turns to find Drusilla and Darla standing at the entrance.   
Drusilla: "And they said he couldn't get any more pathetic!"   
They both laugh and look at him with a seductive and evil look.   
  
Back to Angel and Buffy.   
Buffy: "You gotta be kidding!"   
Angel: "I wish. I think that they came to find Spike."   
Buffy: "Spike can't hurt a fly."   
Angel: "They have a cure for him."   
Buffy: "No way! What is this, drop everything on the poor Slayer. I can't deal with this right now. My family is in danger. There's a lunatic who wants to kill my sister."   
Angel:" Dawn?"   
Buffy looks at him, intrigued.   
Buffy: "You remember Dawn?"   
Angel: "Shouldn't I?"   
Buffy breathes deeply. She looks lost in her thoughts.   
Angel: "Buffy?"   
Buffy: "Look, I'll deal with Spike. You'll handle Darla and Dru."   
  
Spike's place.   
Drusilla walks to Spike who gets up in shock. He's looking at Darla who smiles wildly.   
Spike: "You're back..."  
Dru approaches him and caresses his cheek. Then she hugs him while Darla stares at them from afar.   
Dru: "We came back for you, my darling... you're a part of the gang. We want to reunite the family."   
Darla: "We went to find Angel, but...he won't be attending."   
Spike: "Soul boy didn't try to stop you."   
Darla: "He probably is on his way right now."   
Dru: "Angel is a bad father. He left us all behind."   
Spike comes to sit on his chair.   
Spike: "I can't help you, peaches."   
Darla and Dru look at each other. Drusilla comes to stand behind Spike. She takes his head in her hands and starts whispering in his ear like a little child.   
Spike suddenly turns, almost hysterical, with a huge smile on his face.   
Spike: "Really?"   
Darla nods. Dru claps her hands and starts dancing.   
Dru: "So...wanna be back?"   
Spike smiles and she jumps on his lap. Buffy's sweater that was standing on the side of the chair falls to the ground.   
  
SCENE 4   
  
The Bronze.   
Willow and Tara are sitting next to Xander and Anya. They are listening to the music.   
Willow: "I like the band."   
Xander: "Yeah, they remind me of…" he looks at Willow and Tara.   
Xander: "No one"  
Anya pushes him with her arm.   
Anya: "Are you deaf ? They sound exactly like Oz's band."   
Xander laughs nervously. Willow looks uncomfortably at Tara, who smiles.   
Tara: "Yeah, and the singer is pretty hot."   
Xander looks at Willow, who nods and takes Tara's hand in hers.   
Anya: "I prefer Xander. He has more hair and better shoes."   
Suddenly there is a weird guy entering the Bronze. He walks slowly to the bar, and looks for someone. He stares at a girl sitting next to him, and focuses on her neck.   
Xander and Anya share a look. They get up, ready to interfere.   
Willow: "We should get Buffy."   
They are about to make a move when they see Drusilla, Darla and Spike getting in. The Scoobies are in shock.   
Xander runs to Spike.   
Xander: "Hey, what's the celebration? "  
Dru :" You..."  
Anya (to Spike): " Are you chipless ?!" She does a vamp imitation.   
Spike: "Not yet...but I'm gonna be back to my old bloody self very soon. And you, my delicious friends, will all be on the menu." He smiles, excited.   
Xander: "And here I thought we were pals."   
Dru goes to the weird guy at the bar. Darla follows her. They both hug him and turn to look at Spike still standing next to the Scoobies.   
Willow: "Now would be a good time to call Buffy and Giles."   
Xander: "My thought exactly."   
They sneak out of the club very fast.   
Dru brings the guy to Spike.   
Dru: "Spike, my darling, meet Doctor Ashley Burns...he was one of the bad people who messed with your head."   
Spike stares at him. He looks like a dork wearing leather clothes.   
Spike: "It never stops to amaze me what the vamp concept does to a geek!"   
Ash: "It's Ash, for the ladies." He takes Darla's hand and kisses it. Spike: "Oh, manly you..."  
Ash is unnerved. He is about to jump on Spike but Dru separates them.   
Dru: "Down, boys..."   
She takes Spike's arm into hers and leads him outside.   
Dru: "Soon, we will be together, hunting and killing everything in our way."   
They are now outside of the Bronze. Ash grabs a boy, vamps out, and drinks him. He then let him fall to the ground and starts laughing like a total dork. Darla, Dru and Spike look at each other.   
Spike: "Of all of the docs you could bring, you had to pick that freak!"   
Dru: "You can always dust him after we're done with him, and we'll have killed the Slayer."   
Spike loses the smile and follows her.   
  
SCENE 5   
  
Giles is at the magic shop with Willow. Dawn is sitting a little bit away from them, reading a book, half-asleep.   
Giles: "Here... in order to make her invisible in the eye of evil forces."   
Willow: "Don't we have to find Buffy before doing anything?"   
Giles looks at the time.   
Giles: "I'm sure Xander, Tara and Anya found her by now. We'd better prepare before Glory decides to act."   
They both look at Dawn who fell asleep on the table.   
  
Xander is on his way to the magic shop. All of a sudden a very strong hand grabs him from behind. He falls back and sees that Glory is standing before him with all new demons.   
Xander: "Gee, you have a great demon insurance. Do they deliver them 24 hours after you break the old ones?"   
Glory: "The key..."  
  
Back to the magic shop.   
Willow: "We are ready to start now…"  
The door slams open and Xander is thrown to the ground by Glory. Giles runs to Dawn who's sleeping. Willow helps Xander and tries to recite the spell but the demons are coming her way. She hits them with a broom. Giles is fighting Glory but she knocks him down and takes Dawn's hand who wakes up in shock. She starts to scream and looks around her to find everyone hurt on the floor.   
Dawn tries to escape but the demons drag her outside.   
  
A few minutes later, Tara arrives with Anya. They find the magic shop devastated.   
Tara goes to Willow.   
Tara: "What happened?"   
Xander: "Glory and her new gang. They took Dawn."   
Giles: "Did you find Buffy?"   
Anya: "No. we will keep searching."   
Xander: "I hope Dru and the gang didn't find her."   
They all leave the shop in hurry.   
  
SCENE 6   
  
Angel is standing in front of Dru, Darla, Spike and Ash.   
Darla: "Angel, my love! Did you change your mind?"   
Buffy appears behind him.   
Dru: "Obviously not."   
Buffy:" What is it, school reunion?"   
Darla approaches Buffy. She then glances at Angel.   
Darla: "For her?... you won't follow us for her?"   
She comes close to Angel and hugs him still looking at Buffy. Angel pushes her away, slowly.   
Darla: "Is she really worth it?"   
Angel: "Darla, it's over. Since you turned back to your old self, you have ruined any chance of us."   
Darla smiles.   
Darla: "Then why are you here?"   
Angel: "To stop you."   
Darla steps back and joins the others.   
Dru (to Spike): "Spike, my darling, don't you and Ash have somewhere to be? We will take care of everything here."   
Spike is very silent. Buffy and he share a very intense look. She hopes he won't leave because she knows what it means. Spike closes his eyes and starts to walk away, followed by Ash.   
Buffy looks at him until he disappears behind the trees.   
Dru is pleased. She smiles at Angel and Buffy.   
Dru: "Now...where were we?"   
Suddenly Willow runs their way.   
Willow: "Buffy!"   
She catches her breath. She's surprised to see Angel. She looks at him and then at Buffy.   
Willow: "Glory. She took Dawn to the old factory."   
Buffy reacts very fast. She stares at Angel.   
Angel: "Go. I'll get them out of town."   
Buffy nods. She leaves quickly with Willow.   
Angel watches them go, and turns to face Dru and Darla.   
  
SCENE 7   
  
Buffy arrives to the old factory with Willow. Anya and Xander are standing in front of the building.   
Buffy: "Where are they?"   
Xander: "They're on the roof. Giles and Tara went to the magic shop to bring some stuff. They wanna put a spell on Dawn so Glory and her demons won't be able to see her."   
Willow nods.   
Willow: "Yes, we tried to do that before, but then Glory showed up."   
Buffy looks up and walks inside the building.   
Buffy: "Stay here until Giles arrives."   
She disappears behind the elevator's doors.   
Xander is nervous.   
Xander: "Where are they?!"   
Anya: "They'll be here soon."   
Xander looks up and starts walking to the elevator.   
Willow: "Xander?"   
Xander: "I can't stay here. Wait for Giles."   
Willow and Anya look at each other.   
Anya: "Shouldn't we go after them too?"   
Willow hears something. She sees Tara and Giles running their way.   
Willow: "Now we can."   
  
Cut to upstairs, on the roof.   
Buffy opens the door and finds Glory surrounded by her demons. Dawn is on the floor, on her knees. She's hurt. Buffy walks slowly to them.   
Buffy: "Glory, stay away from her."   
Glory faces her.   
Glory: "Oh, it's the Slayer..."  
Xander appears at the door, out of breath. A few seconds later, the entire Scooby gang is present.   
Glory: "And all her goofy friends."   
Buffy: "At least mine are not ugly."   
Xander: "And you forgot the fact that we're not dead!"   
The demons are ready to start the fight. They look pretty scary.   
Anya: "Not yet..."  
A demon throws himself on Xander. Buffy comes to fight Glory. Giles is being attacked. He tosses the book he has on him to Tara. She holds it and runs to Dawn who's still sitting on the floor. Willow follows her and they both come to sit around her. Tara opens the book and shows it to Willow. Dawn is crying. Willow tries to calm her down.   
Willow: "Dawn, it's gonna be OK."   
Glory sees that she's about to lose "the key". She punches Buffy who falls to the ground. She starts to run in Dawn's way but Anya runs to her and hits her.   
Willow and Tara join hands, creating a circle around Dawn. They start to recite an incantation in Latin. Everybody around them is fighting.   
Glory is hitting Buffy while looking at Dawn. She tries to get away to stop Willow and Tara. But a yellow ray of light envelops Dawn as she slowly disappears. Glory looks around in disbelief. She turns to Buffy in rage and strikes her with all her strength. Buffy is thrown to the edge of the roof. Willow helps Dawn up, and leads her outside. But Dawn stops and stares at Buffy who looks in trouble.   
Dawn: "Buffy."   
Giles kills the last demon left and turns to find Glory lying on top of Buffy. She is strangling her. Buffy is about to fall out of the building. Giles runs to her rescue. Glory grabs Buffy's shirt.   
Slow motion. Buffy is half-unconscious. She is about to fall and everyone around looks at her, helpless.   
Dawn: "No, no..." she closes her eyes and starts to scream. Her voice comes out so strong and loud that everyone has to put their hands on their ears. The scream gets louder and louder. Everybody falls to the floor including Glory.   
All of a sudden, Dawn opens her eyes and the scream stops. (end of slow motion)   
Glory tries to get up but when she does, she finds Buffy standing behind her. Buffy grabs her by her dress and throws her over. Everybody runs to Buffy as we hear Glory's scream while she falls down.   
They all look at Glory's body lying on the street. It starts to catch fire and quickly turns to ashes. Buffy looks at Dawn who walks to her. They hug and cry.   
The Scoobies look at each other.   
Buffy: "Come on, let's go home."   
They all walk out. Dawn stops Buffy.   
Dawn: "Buffy?" Buffy nods.   
Dawn: "What am I?"   
Buffy and Giles share a look. Then Buffy comes to kiss her on the forehead.   
Buffy: "You're my little sister."   
Xander comes to carry her on his back. They all disappear behind the exit door.   
  
SCENE 8   
  
Summers house.   
Dawn is sitting on the couch next to Buffy and Joyce. Buffy gets up and goes to the kitchen where Giles is waiting for her.   
Giles: "Did you tell her?"   
Buffy: "Couldn't do it. I told her she has special powers. Took it pretty good. In fact I'm sure she's gonna drive me crazy now."   
Giles smiles.   
Giles: "I bet." They laugh.   
Buffy: "Still there's one unfinished business."   
Giles: "What?"   
Buffy: "Spike."   
Giles: "Gosh, I totally forgot about that. I'll go see what happened."   
Buffy: "No, I wanna go."   
Giles: "OK. Anyway, he probably went with Dru and Darla."   
Buffy looks down.   
Buffy: "Yeah. I'll be back soon."   
She leaves as Giles goes to see Joyce and Dawn.   
  
Cut to Spike's crypt.   
Buffy walks in. It looks deserted. She goes to the bed, gazes at the place, a bit of sadness on her face. She stops by the chair where she finds her pink sweater. She holds it and all of a sudden, a hand grabs her from behind and throws her against the wall. She's taken by surprise.   
When she realizes that it's Spike, she starts punching him in the face. He's got his vamp face on now, and he jumps on her, making her fall on the ground. He's on top of her, and he leans close to her face so he can whisper in her ear.   
Spike: "I was waiting for you, pet"  
He tries to hit her but then he falls back and grabs his head in pain. He starts to laugh.   
Buffy sits on her butt and looks at him, puzzled.   
Buffy: "You didn't do it?"   
Buffy is now smiling.   
Buffy: "You didn't do it!"   
Spike: "Of course I didn't. I mean, what was she thinking, that I would come back to her after cheating on me with that chaos demon guy?"   
Buffy is in total shock.   
Spike: "I have self-respect, you know. And I have a life now..."  
Buffy: "Spike, you don't have a life." She looks at him and grins.   
Spike: "I'm not one of her dolls. I have feelings, you know. Trying to buy me out with mister geek and his cure. But it's like the king said..."  
Buffy: "Elvis?!"   
Spike: "John Lennon. Can't buy me love, honey." He stares at Buffy. There's a minute of silence.   
Buffy: "Where are they now?"   
Spike: "They left with soul boy. He's probably torturing himself right now on whether he should lose his precious soul or not."   
Buffy: "Spike, it was your one ticket out of Loserland."   
Spike: "Yeah, well, maybe sometimes being a loser is not that bad."   
He takes Buffy's hand in his. She doesn't push him away. They get up and Buffy starts to go. She suddenly turns to face him.   
Buffy: "I'm glad you didn't 'cause I would have to kick your ass..." Spike grins.   
Buffy: " But...what if it was your last chance?"   
Spike: "Maybe."   
She smiles and leaves.   
Spike comes to sit on his chair and turns on the TV.   
Spike: "Or maybe not." He takes Buffy's sweater and holds it.   
Camera goes down slowly from Spike watching TV to a basement right under his foot. Creepy music starts and we can see Ash tied up from head to toe trying to scream but all we can hear are moans.   
  
Fade to black.   
  



End file.
